Predložak:Novosti/Arhiv/2006.
14. ožujka - Ponovna pojava ptičje gripe u Hrvatskoj, u selu Draž (Baranja); smrtonosnog tipa H5N1. Eutanazije peradi, zasad, neće biti. *11. ožujka - Umro Slobodan Milošević. Optuženik za ratne zločine i genocid, bivši predsjednik Srbije i SRJ, umro je u pritvoru Haaškog suda. right|100px *10. ožujka - Voda na Saturnovu mjesecu Enceladusu?! NASA-ina letjelica Cassini snimila je tekuću vodu na Saturnovom mjesecu Enceladusu. Link:NASA - letjelica Cassini right|100px *5. ožujka - Milan Babić počinio samoubojstvo. Bivši premijer i predsjednik Republike Srpske Krajine nađen je mrtav u pritvoru Haaškog suda. *2. ožujka - Sabor je glavnom državnom odvjetniku Mladenu Bajiću produžio mandat na još četiri godine. *1. ožujka - od danas stupa na snagu Naredba za sprječavanje ptičje gripe kojom se propisuje obvezno držanje peradi u zatvorenim, ograđenim i natkrivenim prostorima na području cijele Hrvatske. *1. ožujka - Završio štrajk državnih služba. Još nije jasno koliko je zaposlenika sudjelovalo u trodnevnom štrajku u pravosuđu, policiji i državnoj upravi. 120px|right *26. veljače - je održana 23. Međunarodna karnevalska povorka u Rijeci na kojoj je sudjelovalo preko 8 000 maski u 110 grupa. Riječki karneval je najveći u Hrvatskoj i jedan od najvećih na svijetu. Karnevalska povorka krenula je, po običaju, u podne i trajala do predvečer kada se nastavila zabava po gradskim trgovima i šatorima. Popis sudionika i snimku putem interneta pogledajte [http://www.ri-karneval.com.hr ovdje] * 24. veljače - iz Velike Britanije dolazi vesela vijest - u Hrvatskoj nema kravljeg ludila! * 22. veljače - Ratko Mladić ipak nije uhićen... Informacije, u srpskim medijima, o navodnom uhićenju Ratka Mladića (optuženog, između ostalog, za pokolj više od 8 000 muslimana u Srebrenici) su bile lažne. Ratko Mladić je još uvijek na slobodi. * 20. veljače - potvrđen virus ptičje gripe na otoku Čiovu tipa H5 N1 smrtonosan za čovjeka, te su vlasnici dužni zatvoriti svu perad. Eutanazije zasad neće biti. Isto tako je potvrđen virus u susjednoj BIH u okolici Jajca. * 21. veljače - Uhićen Ratko Mladić?! Informacije kažu da je uhićen u Beogradu i da je već na putu za Tuzlu. Zanimljivo je da se uhićenje dogodilo dan prije roka koji je Carla del Ponte postavila Srbiji za uhićenje. * 20. veljače - Janica Kostelić osvojila srebrnu medalju u Super G-u na OI u Torinu. * 18. veljače - Zlatna Janica. Janica Kostelić osvojila je zlatnu medalju u kombinaciji na OI u Torinu i tako postala najbolja olimpijska skijašica svih vremena. * 18. veljače - u Rijeci održan 10. jubilarni Međunarodni dječji karneval na kojem je u dječjoj povorci koja je trajala gotovo tri sata prodefiliralo oko 5000 maski iz zemlje i inozemstva. Snimku pogledajte ovdje. 100px|right * 16. veljače - Kravlje ludilo u Hrvatskoj. Prvi slučaj kravljeg ludila u Hrvatskoj. * 14. veljače - Srebro Kosteliću. Ivica Kostelić osvojio je srebrnu olimpijsku medalju u kombinaciji na Zimskim olimpijskim igrama. * 14. veljače - Udomljenje Muzičke akademije. Muzička akademija, koja 85 godina nije imala svoju zgradu, dobila je od grada Zagreba Ferimportovu zgradu, koja će se obnoviti do 2009. * 13. veljače - Odbijena osnova Račan-Drnovšek. Premijer Sanader je izjavio kako za Hrvatsku do konačnog rješenja pitanja razgraničenja vrijedi crta sredine u Savudrijskoj vali. 100px|right * 10. veljače - Nova ministrica pravosuđa. Sabor je za novu ministricu izabrao Anu Lovrin. Škare-Ožbolt je najavila da DC ide u oporbu. 70px|right * 9. veljače - Smijenjena ministrica pravosuđa. Premijer Sanader je odlučio smijeniti Vesnu Škare-Ožbolt, koja je dvije godine vršila tu dužnost. * 7. veljače - Muhamedova karikatura izašla u "Nacionalu". Hrvatska vlada se ogradila od toga i rekla da se u medijima nikako ne mogu objavljivati prilozi koji podcjenjuju drugu vjeru, nacionalnost, rasu ili svjetonazor. * 7. veljače - SAD ukida pomoć Hrvatskoj. Amerikanci nam od 2007. više neće davati novac iz programa potpore istočnoeuropskim demokracijama (SEED) jer su zadovoljni našim reformama. * 5. veljače - Ivan Ljubičić osvojio Zagreb Indoors. To je već drugi ATP turnir koji naš najbolji tenisač osvaja ove godine. 100px|right * 5. veljače - Krovna seljačka udruga. Predstavnici tridesetak seljačkih udruga iz cijele Hrvatske najavili su na sastanku u Požegi osnivanje krovne organizacije u želji da poprave loše stanje hrvatske poljoprivrede. * 5. veljače - Pobjeda Janice Kostelić. Pobjedom u slalomu Svjetskog kupa, naša je najbolja skijašica jedina u povijesti osvojila u jednoj sezoni prvo mjesto u svih pet disciplina: slalomu, veleslalomu, super-G-u, spustu i kombinaciji. right * 3. veljače - Doktorat iz hrvatske kulture. Na zagrebačkom Filozofskom fakultetu kreće sveučilišni trogodišnji doktorski studij hrvatske kulture. * 31. siječnja - Nova gramatika. Izašla je nova gramatika hrvatskog jezika za škole i visoka učilišta, a njezin je glavni autor dr. Josip Silić. Hrvatska ima 400 godina dugu gramatičku tradiciju. * 28. siječnja - Sanader protiv nove Jugoslavije. Premijer je odbacio prijedlog Europske unije za stvaranje zone slobodne trgovine tzv. Zapadnog Balkana i umjesto toga predložio da se proširi CEFTA. * 25. siječnja - Sindikati protiv zdravstvene reforme. Pet sindikalnih središnjica usprotivilo se vladinu prijedlogu, prema kojem bi se plaćalo 15% zdravstvenih usluga, tvrdeći da pogoduje samo bogatima. * 24. siječnja - Mesiću skinuta zaštita. Prizivno vijeće suda u Haagu ukinulo je hrvatskom predsjedniku Mesiću status zaštićenog svjedoka u Blaškićevu slučaju. Ukidanje je zatražio sam Mesić. 80px|right * 24. siječnja - Konferencija NATO-a u Zagrebu. Na konferenciji, koja je priprema za međunarodnu vojnu vježbu u svibnju u Njemačkoj, sudjeluju predstavnici 42 zemlje članice NATO-a i Partnerstva za mir. * 23. siječnja - Potres u Samoborskom gorju. Potres se u 22:29 sati osjetio u Samoboru i Zagrebu, gdje je zabilježeno između 3 i 4 stupnja Mercallijeve ljestvice. Nije izazvao materijalnu štetu. * 23. siječnja - Velika hladnoća. Val arktičke hladnoće zahvatio je cijelu Europu, pa je u Rusiji, Njemačkoj, Poljskoj i Turskoj zabilježena temperatura niža od -30°C. U Hrvatskoj je na sjevernom Velebitu izmjereno -20°C. 100px|right * 21. siječnja - Umro Rugova. Predsjednik Kosova Ibrahim Rugova preminuo je od posljedica raka pluća u svojoj kući u Prištini. Vlada i Skupština Kosova odlučili su da na Kosovu bude proglašena petodnevna žalost. Poznavatelji prilika na Kosovu ocjenjuju da predstoji velika borba za njegovog nasljednika. * 18. siječnja - Mesić o medijima. Predsjednik Mesić je na primanju za novinare izjavio da Hrvatskoj trebaju profesionalno vođeni i uređivani, a nadasve odgovorni mediji, čiji vlasnici neće brinuti isključivo o profitu. (Već imamo Wikipediju! --Zmaj) 80px|right * 18. siječnja - Novi plinovod. Počeli su radovi na plinovodu Pula-Karlovac i podmorskom plinovodu od platforme "Ivana K" na sjevernom Jadranu do Pule. Tako Istra više neće morati dobivati plin preko Italije i Slovenije. 80px|right * 16. siječnja - Počelo drugo polugodište u školama. Nakon zimskog odmora koji je trajao od Božića, 600.000 učenika hrvatskih osnovnih i srednjih škola danas se vraća u školske klupe. Proljetni odmor počinje 13. travnja i trajat će desetak dana, a ljetni praznici počinju 16. lipnja. * 15. siječnja - Janica Kostelić pobijedila u Super-G. Tom je pobjedom postala treća skijašica u povijesti koja je pobijedila u svim disciplinama. Janici je ovo 24. pobjeda u Svjetskom kupu, gdje ukupno drži prvo mjesto s 297 bodova prednosti. * 13. siječnja - Sporazum između Hrvatske i EUROPOL-a. U Beču je potpisan Sporazum o operativnoj i strateškoj suradnji, i to radi borbe protiv teških oblika organiziranog kriminala. * 12. siječnja - Prosvjed radnika T-HT-a. Oko 1.500 prosvjednika se bunilo zbog skorog otpuštanja 556 radnika iz te telekomunikacijske tvrtke. * 12. siječnja - Smijenjen načelnik policije. Načelnik zagrebačke kriminalističke policije smijenjen je zbog netaktičnosti prilikom upada policije u HVIDRA-u. 60px|right 60px|right * 11. siječnja - EU ne ulazi u spor oko granica. Austrijski veleposlanik u Ljubljani izjavio je u slovenskom parlamentu da se EU neće miješati u slovensko-hrvatski spor oko granica, ali da će možda posredovati. * 11. siječnja - Triptih Zriniana. Na 380. obljetnicu rođenja Katarine Zrinski, prve hrvatske književnice, te banice i mučenice, izdan je komplet knjiga s njezinim molitvenikom, tumačenjem i esejom. 100px|right * 10. siječnja - Hrvatska bez ptičje gripe. Šef povjerenstva za ptičju gripu Mate Brstilo objavio je da u Hrvatskoj nema novih slučajeva ptičje gripe kod divljih ptica. Zaključio je da su se rigorozne mjere usmrćivanja peradi pokazale opravdanima. * 10. siječnja - Tjeralica za kapetanom Draganom. Istražni sudac u Šibeniku Dalibor Dukić naložio je policiji da raspiše međunarodnu tjeralicu za Draganom Vasiljkovićem, srpskim zapovjednikom u Domovinskom ratu. Sumnjiči ga se za ratne zločine protiv zarobljenika i civila. * 10. siječnja - Policija u HVIDRA-i zbog Haaga. Policija je upala u zagrebačku HVIDRA-u i privela predsjednika podružnice i još dvije osobe kako bi onemogućila prikazivanje snimke svjedočenja predsjednika Stjepana Mesića u Haagu. 120px|right * 9. siječnja - Prikupljanje boca i cijene. Počela se prikupljati ambalaža u 21 gradu i 10 općina, a plaća se 50 lipa po komadu. Proizvođači pića u plastičnoj ambalaži najavili su poskupljenja. * 9. siječnja - Znanstveni projekti na nov način. Ministarstvo znanosti, obrazovanja i športa ujednačilo je kriterije za prijavu i ocjenjivanje znanstvenih projekata s onima u Europskoj uniji. Ocjenjivat će ih skupina međunarodnih recenzenata. * 9. siječnja - 14 slučajeva ptičje gripe u Turskoj. Taj broj, koji je iznio turski ministar zdravstva, uključuje i troje djece koja su umrla od te bolesti. Zadnji su slučajevi zabilježeni na sjeveru i istoku zemlje. WHO je objavio da se virus u Turskoj ne širi s čovjeka na čovjeka. 140px|right|Brat Alois prilikom objave * 1. siječnja - Zagreb je izabran domaćinom europskog Hodočašća povjerenja na zemlji koje organizira zajednica iz Taizéa. Hodočašće na kojem se očekuje nekoliko desetaka tisuća mladih iz cijele Europe će biti održano od 28.12.2006. - 1.1.2007. Objavio je to brat Alois (prior Taizéa) na večernjoj molitvi u Milanu (gdje se održao ovogodišnji susret mladih) 29.12.2005. * 23. prosinca - Hubleov Svemirski teleskop otkrio je u Uranovom sustavu još dva tanka planetna prstena te dva malena satelita. NASA Press Release. * 8. prosinca - General Ante Gotovina uhićen je na Kanarskim otocima (Španjolska) u srijedu, objavila je u Beogradu glavna haška tužiteljica Carla del Ponte. * 4. prosinca - Hrvatska teniska reprezenatacija osvojila Davis Cup. U dramatičnom finalu u Bratislavi, Hrvatska je pobijedila Slovačku sa 3:2 i po prvi puta u povijesti osvojila Davis Cup. 80px|right * 1. prosinca - Svjetski dan borbe protiv AIDS-a! Procjenjuje se kako je u svijetu više od 40 milijuna ljudi je zaraženo AIDS-om (neke procjene spominju i više od 42 milijuna ljudi). Očekuje se da će broj umrlih sve više rasti, a 1. prosinca se nastoji dobiti javna potpora razvoju programa u prevenciji širenja zaraze, osigurati obrazovanje i podići svijest o problemima vezanim za AIDS. 80px|right * 22. studenog - U Njemačkoj je za saveznog kancelara prvi put izabrana žena. Od 612 zastupnika njemačkog parlamenta (Bundestag), 397 glasovalo je za Angelu Merkel. Tako je kršćansko-demokratska unija nakon 7 godina ponovno preuzela vlast. 80px|right * 19. studenog - Danas je oboren svjetski rekord u rušenju pločica domina. Domino Day se održao u nizozemskom gradu Leeuwardenu. Oboreno je 4.155.476 domina. Na njemu su prvi put sudjelovala i četiri hrvatska predstavnika (Nataša Belušić, Goran Kovačević, Josip Raspudić i Damira Gregoret), koji su Hrvatsku predstavili pričom o Svantevidu, drevnom bogu Sunca starih Slavena. Prvu pločicu oborila je poznata pjevačica Anastacia, a natjecatelje je zabavljala grupa A-ha. Domino se slagao dva mjeseca. Domino Day je natjecanje između kontinenata, tako da sada Europa drži svjetski rekord (bivši rekorder je Azija)! * 17. studenog - Hrvatska se priprema obilježiti 150. obljetnicu rođenja Nikole Tesle nizom događaja i predavanja na temu Teslina života i rada. AP Croatia to mark Tesla's 150th birthday * 8. studenog - Konačno i dobre vijesti za vozače! Gorivo je nakon dugog vremena pojeftinilo. * 7. studenog - Sastanak u Ženevi u vezi s ptičjom gripom. * 6. studenog - Neredi u Parizu se nastavljaju, danas spaljeno 1.300 automobila. * 5. studenog - Peti smrtni slučaj zbog ptičje gripe u Indoneziji. * 4. studenog - Dragutin Tadijanović, najstariji hrvatski živući književnik, napunio je 100 godina. * 3. studenog - Crna rupa? Kineski znanstvenici su otkrili da je Sagittarius A zapravo crna rupa. To su otkrili pomoću valova koji su zračili iz te zvijezde, koja ime zapanjujuču masu, čak 4 000 000 puta veću od sunčeve. To je još jedan dokaz Einsteinove Teorije relativnosti, koja govori da veća tijela u svemiru iskrivljuju prostor i vrijeme. Ta je rupa otkrivena već 16. listopada, no potvrđena je tek danas. * 2. studenoga - Magazin National Geographic Adventure proglasio je Hrvatsku najprivlačnijim turističkim odredištem za 2006. godinu. Hrvatska je u 2005. bila toliko popularna da je bilo vrlo teško dobiti avionsku kartu. Na vrhu top-liste specifičnih odredišta je Nacionalni park Kornati, kaže se u ovom prestižnom magazinu. Wild Horizons 2006: Top 10 Adventure Nations * 23. listopada - U Nigeriji se srušio putnički zrakoplov; poginulo je svih 117 putnika i članova posade. * 21. listopada- pojavila se ptičja gripa u Hrvatskoj, u ribnjaku Grudnjak u Orahovici. Oboljelo je 6 labudova, a mjesto je stavljeno pod karantenu. Radi se eutanazija svih vrsta peradi. * 19. listopada - U Bagdadu započelo suđenje bivšem iračkom predsjedniku Sadamu Huseinu. * 15. listopada - Danska prijestolonasljednica, princeza Marija je rodila zdravo muško dijete koje će biti budući danski prijestolonasljednik. * 14. listopada - Marihuana potiče rast moždanih stanica? - Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Kanada - Zagovornici uporabe marihuane u medicinske svrhe mogu biti zadovoljni otkrićem dva kanadska istraživačka tima. Sintetički kanabinoid - sličan spojevima u marihuani, no mnogo jači - uzrokuje rast novih moždanih stanica, objavili su istraživači Sveučilišta u Saskatchewan-u. Istovremeno, drugi tim istraživača u Calgary-ju pronašli su dokaze da mozak sadrži tzv. receptore za kanabinoide. Ovo otkriće moglo bi rezutirati proizvodnjom novih lijekova koji bi se koristili za tretman mučnine kod raka i SIDA-e, te psiholoških problema kao što su anksioznost i depresija. Marijuana May Grow Neurons in the Brain - MedPage Today. * 13. listopada - Britanski dramatičar Harold Pinter je dobio Nobelovu nagradu za književnost. * 13. listopada - Čečenski i islamistički pobunjenici su napali vladine zgrade i škole u Naljčiku, gradu u ruskom dijelu sjevernog Kavkaza. Nakon dva dana borbe su završene, a pri tome je ubijeno je oko 60 pobunjenika, 12 policajaca i neutvrđen broj civila. * 12. listopada - Britanski glumac Daniel Craig određen je za tumača glavne uloge Jamesa Bonda u filmu Casino Royale. *Arhiv 1 (16. rujna - 11. listopada)